1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and their use in therapy, in particular their use as nitric oxide synthase inhibitors.
2. Related Art
It has been known since the early 1980""s that the vascular relaxation caused by acetylcholine is dependent on the presence of the vascular endothelium and this activity was ascribed to a labile humoral factor termed endothelium-derived relaxing factor (EDRF). The activity of nitric oxide (NO) as a vasodilator has been known for well over 100 years. In addition, NO is the active component of amylnitrite, glyceryltrinitrate and other nitrovasodilators. The identification of EDRF as NO has coincided with the discovery of a biochemical pathway by which NO is synthesized from the amino acid L-arginine by the enzyme NO synthase.
Nitric oxide is the endogenous stimulator of the soluble guanylate cyclase. In addition to endothelium-dependent relaxation, NO is involved in a number of biological actions including cytotoxicity of phagocytic cells and cell-to-cell communication in the central nervous system.
There are at least three types of NO synthase as follows:
(i) a constitutive, Ca++/calmodulin dependent enzyme, located in the endothelium, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation.
(ii) a constitutive, Ca++/calmodulin dependent enzyme, located primarily in the brain, that releases NO in response to receptor or physical stimulation.
(iii) a Ca++ independent enzyme which is induced after activation of vascular smooth muscle,macrophages, endothelial cells, and a number of other cells by endotoxin and cytokines. Once expressed this inducible NO synthase generates NO continuously for long periods.
The NO released by the two constitutive enzymes acts as a transduction mechanism underlying several physiological responses. The NO produced by the inducible enzyme is a cytotoxic molecule for tumor cells and invading microorganisms. It also appears that the adverse effects of excess NO production, in particular pathological vasodilation and tissue damage, may 10 result largely from the effects of NO synthesized by the inducible NO synthase.
There is a growing body of evidence that NO may be involved in the degeneration of cartilage which takes place in certain conditions such as arthritis and it is also known that NO synthesis is increased in rheumatoid arthritis and in osteoarthritis. Accordingly, conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include arthritic conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis, juvenile arthritis, septic arthritis, spondyloarthritis, acute rheumatic arthritis, enteropathic arthritis, neuropathic arthritis, and pyogenic arthritis.
Other conditions which NO inhibition may be useful include chronic or inflammatory bowel disease, cardivascular ischemia, diabetes, congestive heart failure, myocarditis, atherosclerosis, migraine, glaucoma, aortic aneurysm, reflux esophagitis, diarrhea, irritable bowel syndrome, cystic fibrosis, emphysema, asthma, bronchiectasis, hyperalgesia (allodynia), cerebral ischemia (both focal ischemia, thrombotic stroke and global ischemia (secondary to cardiac arrest), multiple sclerosis and other central nervous system disorders mediated by NO, for example Parkinson""s disease and Alzheimer""s disease. Further neurodegenerative disorders in which NO inhibition may be useful include nerve degeneration and/or nerve necrosis in disorders such as hypoxia, hypoglycemia, epilepsy, and in external wounds (such as spinal cord and head injury), hyperbaric oxygen convulsions and toxicity, dementia e.g. pre-senile dementia, and AIDS-related dementia, Sydenham""s chorea, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Korsakoff""s disease, imbecility relating to a cerebral vessel disorder, sleeping disorders, schizophrenia, depression, depression or other symptoms associated with Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS), anxiety and septic shock.
Nitric oxide inhibition may also play a role in the treatment of pain including somatogenic (either nociceptive or neuropathic), both acute and chronic. A nitric oxide inhibitor could be used in any situation that a common NSAID or opioid analgesic would traditionally be administered.
Still, other disorders which may be treated by inhibiting NO production include opiate tolerance in patients needing protracted opiate analgesics, and benzodiazepine tolerance in patients taking benzodiazepines, and other addictive behavior, for example, nicotine and eating disorders. NO inhibiting agents may also be useful as antibacterial agents.
Further conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include systemic hypotension associated with septic and/or toxic shock induced by a wide variety of agents; therapy with cytokines such as TNF, IL-1 and IL-2; and as an adjuvant to short term immunosuppression in transplant therapy.
Other conditions in which there is an advantage in inhibiting NO production include ocular conditions such as ocular hypertension retinitis uveitis, systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE), flomerulonephritis, restenosis, inflammatory sequelae of viral infections, acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), oxidant-induced lung injury, IL2 therapy such as in a cancer patient, cachexia, immunosuppression such as in transplant therapy, disorders of gastrointestinal motility, sunburn, eczema, psoriasis, and bronchitis.
Some of the NO synthase inhibitors proposed for therapeutic use are non-selective; they inhibit both the constitutive and the inducible NO synthases. Use of such a non-selective NO synthase inhibitor requires that great care be taken in order to avoid the potentially serious consequences of over-inhibition of the constitutive NO-synthase including hypertension and possible thrombosis and tissue damage. In particular, in the case of the therapeutic use of L-NMMA for the treatment of toxic shock it has been recommended that the patient must be subject to continuous blood pressure monitoring throughout the treatment. Thus, while non-selective NO synthase inhibitors have therapeutic utility provided that appropriate precautions are taken, NO synthase inhibitors which are selective in the sense that they inhibit the inducible NO synthase to a considerably greater extent than the constitutive isoforms of NO synthase would be of even greater therapeutic benefit and easier to use (S. Moncada and E. Higgs, FASEB J., 9, 1319-1330, 1995).
The following individual publications disclose compounds said to be useful in nitric oxide synthase inhibition:
International Publication No. WO 96/35677
International Publication No. WO 96/33175
International Publication No. WO 96/15120
International Publication No. WO 95/11014
International Publication No. WO 95/11231
International Publication No. WO 95/25717
International Publication No. WO 95/24382
International Publication No. WO 94/12165
International Publication No. WO 94/14780
International Publication No. WO 93/13055
European Patent Application No. EP0446699A1
U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,453
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,008
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,917
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,251
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,931
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,787
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,408
U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,511
The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if written herein.
In particular, WO 93/13055 discloses compounds of the formula 
and salts, and pharmaceutically acceptable esters and amides thereof, in which:
R1 is a C1-6 straight or branched chain alkyl group, a C2-6 alkenyl group, a C3-C6 cycloalkyl group or a C3-6cycloalkylC1-6alkyl group;
Q is an alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene group having 3 to 6 carbon atoms and which may optionally be substituted by one or more C1-3 alkyl groups; a group of formulaxe2x80x94(CH2)pX(CH2)qxe2x80x94 where p is 2 or 3, q is 1 or 2 and X is S(O)x where x is 0, 1 or 2, O or NR2 where R2 is H or C1-6alkyl; or a group of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)rA(CH2)sxe2x80x94 where r is 0, 1 or 2, s is 0, 1 or 2 and A is a 3 to 6 membered carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring which may optionally be substituted by one or more suitable substituents such as C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxy, halo, nitro, cyano, trifluoroC1-6alkyl, C1-6alkoxy, hydroxy, halo, nitro, cyano, trifluoroC1-6alkyl, amino, C1-6alkylamino or diC1-6alkylamino.
Various attempts have been made to improve the potency and selectivity of Nitric Oxide Synthase (NOS) inhibitors by adding one or more rigidifying elements to the inhibitor""s structure. Publications by Y. Lee et al (Bioorg. Med. Chem. 7, 1097 (1999)) and R. J. Young et al (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 10, 597 (2000)) teach that imposing conformational rigidity with one or more carbon-carbon double bonds is not a favorable approach to impart selectivity for NOS inhibitors. In particular, the publication by Y. Lee et al (Bioorg. Med. Chem. 7, 1097 (1999)) teaches that when a carbon-carbon double bond is used to constrain the arginine backbone, the geometric isomer placing the carbon framework in a cis or Z orientation produces a less favorable interaction with NOS. In contrast, olefinic derivatives of arginine placing the carbon framework in the trans or E configuration are better substrates.
Compounds have now been found which have the advantage of being very efficacious in the human cartilage explant assay, a model for osteoarthritis.
The present invention demonstrates that a carbon-carbon double bond can be used as a rigidifying element, and the resulting compounds have unexpected potency and selectivity for inhibition of inducible NOS. The present invention also demonstrates that a carbon-carbon double bond imparts a highly favorable interaction with inducible NOS, such that the resulting compounds have unexpected potency and selectivity for inhibition of inducible NOS over the constitutive isoforms.
In a broad aspect, the present invention is directed to novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using said compounds and compositions for inhibiting or modulating nitric oxide synthesis in a subject in need of such inhibition or modulation by administering a compound which preferentially inhibits or modulates the inducible isoform of nitric oxide synthase over the constitutive isoforms of nitric oxide synthase. It is also another object of the present invention to lower nitric oxide levels in a subject in need of such lowering. The present compounds possess useful nitric oxide synthase inhibiting activity, and are expected to be useful in the treatment or prophylaxis of a disease or condition in which the synthesis or over synthesis of nitric oxide forms a contributory part.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the compounds are represented by Formula I, II or III 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or methyl;
R2 is H or methyl.
In another embodiment of Formula I, II or III, the compounds are represented wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is H or methyl.
In another embodiment of Formula I, II or III, the compounds are represented wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is methyl.
In another embodiment the compounds are represented by Formula I, II or III wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is H.
Formula I, II or III may also be represented wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is H or methyl.
Another embodiment of the invention is Formula I, II or III wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is H.
The compounds of Formula I, II or III may also be represented wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is methyl.
The compounds may also be represented wherein:
R1 is H or methyl; and
R2 is H.
The present invention provides compounds having a carbon-carbon double bond, and these compounds have unexpected greater potency and selectivity for inhibition of inducible NOS.
Compounds of the present invention are unexpectedly potent and highly selective inhibitors of inducible nitric oxide synthase, and exhibit a relatively long half life in vivo as compared with known nitric oxide synthase inhibitors.
Compounds of Formulas I, II, III, IV, V and VI will be useful for treating, among other things, inflammation in a subject, or for treating other nitric oxide synthase-mediated disorders, such as, as an analgesic in the treatment of pain and headaches. The compounds of the present invention will be useful in the treatment of pain including somatogenic (either nociceptive or neuropathic), both acute and chronic, and could be used in a situation including neuropathic pain for which a common NSAID or opioid analgesic would traditionally be administered.
Conditions in which the compounds of the present invention will provide an advantage in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine include arthritic conditions. For example, compounds of the present invention will be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, juvenile arthritis, acute rheumatic arthritis, enteropathic arthritis, neuropathic arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, and pyogenic arthritis.
Compounds of the invention will be further useful in the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, menstrual cramps (e.g., dysmenorrhea), premature labor, tendinitis, bursitis, skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns, sunburn, dermatitis, pancreatitis, hepatitis, and post-operative inflammation including inflammation from ophthalmic surgery such as cataract surgery and refractive surgery. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis.
Compounds of the invention would be useful in treating inflammation and tissue damage in such diseases as vascular diseases, migraine headaches, periarteritis nodosa, thyroiditis, aplastic anemia, Hodgkin""s disease, sclerodoma, rheumatic fever, type I diabetes, neuromuscular junction disease including myasthenia gravis, white matter disease including multiple sclerosis, sarcoidosis, nephrotic syndrome, Behcet""s syndrome, polymyositis, gingivitis, nephritis, hypersensitivity, swelling occurring after injury, myocardial ischemia, and the like. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as glaucoma, retinitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of inflammation and pain associated with acute injury to the eye tissue. Of particular interest among the uses of the present inventive compounds is the treatment of glaucoma, especially where symptoms of glaucoma are caused by the production of nitric oxide, such as in nitric oxide-mediated nerve damage. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pulmonary inflammation, such as that associated with viral infections and cystic fibrosis. The compounds would also be useful for the treatment of certain central nervous system disorders, such as cortical dementias including Alzheimer""s disease, and central nervous system damage resulting from stroke, ischemia and trauma. These compounds would also be useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis, respiratory distress syndrome, endotoxin shock syndrome, and atherosclerosis. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of pain, including but not limited to postoperative pain, dental pain, muscular pain, pain caused by temporalmandibular joint syndrome, and pain resulting from cancer. The compounds would be useful for the prevention of dementias, such as Alzheimer""s disease.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals and other vertebrates. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional antiinflammatory therapies, such as together with steroids, NSAIDs, COX-2 selective inhibitors, matrix metalloproteinase inhibitors, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
Other conditions in which the compounds of the present invention will provide an advantage in inhibiting NO inhibition include cardiovascular ischemia, diabetes (type I or type II), congestive heart failure, myocarditis, atherosclerosis, migraine, glaucoma, aortic aneurysm, reflux esophagitis, diarrhea, irritable bowel syndrome, cystic fibrosis, emphysema, asthma, bronchiectasis, hyperalgesia (allodynia), cerebral ischemia (both focal ischemia, thrombotic stroke and global ischemia (for example, secondary to cardiac arrest), multiple sclerosis and other central nervous system disorders mediated by NO, for example Parkinson""s disease. Further neurodegenerative disorders in which NO inhibition may be useful include nerve degeneration or nerve necrosis in disorders such as hypoxia, hypoglycemia, epilepsy, and in cases of central nervous system (CNS) trauma (such as spinal cord and head injury), hyperbaric oxygen convulsions and toxicity, dementia, such as, for example pre-senile dementia, and AIDS-related dementia, cachexia, Sydenham""s chorea, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Korsakoff""s disease, imbecility relating to a cerebral vessel disorder, sleeping disorders, schizophrenia, depression, depression or other symptoms associated with Premenstrual Syndrome (PMS), anxiety and septic shock.
Still other disorders or conditions which will be advantageously treated by the compounds of the present invention include treatment of prevention of opiate tolerance in patients needing protracted opiate analgesics, and benzodiazepine tolerance in patients taking benzodiazepines, and other addictive behavior, for example, nicotine addiction, alcoholism, and eating disorders. The compounds and methods of the present invention will also be useful in the treatment or prevention of drug withdrawal symptoms, for example treatment or prevention of symptoms of withdrawal from opiate, alcohol, or tobacco addiction. The present inventive compounds may also be useful to prevent tissue damage when therapeutically combined with antibacterial or antiviral agents.
The compounds of the present invention will also be useful in inhibiting NO production from L-arginine including systemic hypotension associated with septic and/or toxic hemorrhagic shock induced by a wide variety of agents; therapy with cytokines such as TNF, IL-1 and IL-2; and as an adjuvant to short term immunosuppression in transplant therapy.
Compounds of the invention are useful for the prevention or treatment of cancer, such as colorectal cancer, and cancer of the breast, lung, prostate, bladder, cervix and skin. The present invention is further directed to the use of the compounds of the present invention for the treatment and prevention of neoplasias. The neoplasias that will be treatable or preventable by the compounds and methods of the present invention include brain cancer, bone cancer, a leukemia, such as, for example chronic lymphocytic leukemia, a lymphoma, epithelial cell-derived neoplasia (epithelial carcinoma) such as basal cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, gastrointestinal cancer such as lip cancer, mouth cancer, esophogeal cancer, small bowel cancer and stomach cancer, colon cancer, liver cancer, bladder cancer, pancreas cancer, urogenital cancers, such as ovary cancer, cervical cancer, vulvar cancer, and lung cancer, breast cancer and skin cancer, such as squamous cell, melanoma, and basal cell cancers, prostate cancer, renal cell carcinoma, and other known cancers that effect epithelial cells throughout the body. Compounds of the present invention will be effective as well for treatment of mesenchymal derived neoplasias. Preferably, the neoplasia to be treated is selected from gastrointestinal cancer, liver cancer, bladder cancer, pancreas cancer, ovary cancer, prostate cancer, cervical cancer, vulvar cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer and skin cancer, such as squamous cell and basal cell cancers. The present compounds and methods can also be used to treat the fibrosis which occurs with radiation therapy. The present compounds and methods can be used to treat subjects having adenomatous polyps, including those with familial adenomatous polyposis (FAP). Additionally, the present compounds and methods can be used to prevent polyps from forming in patients at risk of FAP.
Conjunctive treatment of a compound of the present invention with another antineoplastic agent will produce a synergistic effect or alternatively reduce the toxic side effects associated with chemotherapy by reducing the therapeutic dose of the side effect-causing agent needed for therapeutic efficacy or by directly reducing symptoms of toxic side effects caused by the side effect-causing agent. A compound of the present invention will further be useful as an adjunct to radiation therapy to reduce side effects or enhance efficacy. In the present invention, another agent which can be combined therapeutically with a compound of the present invention includes any therapeutic agent which is capable of inhibiting the enzyme cyclooxygenase-2 (xe2x80x9cCOX-2xe2x80x9d). Preferably such COX-2 inhibiting agents inhibit COX-2 selectively relative to the enzyme cyclooxygenase-1 (xe2x80x9cCOX-1xe2x80x9d). Such a COX-2 inhibitor is known as a xe2x80x9cCOX-2 selective inhibitorxe2x80x9d. More preferably, a compound of the present invention can be therapeutically combined with a COX-2 selective inhibitor wherein the COX-2 selective inhibitor selectively inhibits COX-2 at a ratio of at least 10:1 relative to inhibition of COX-1, more preferably at least 30:1, and still more preferably at least 50:1 in an in vitro test. COX-2 selective inhibitors useful in therapeutic combination with the compounds of the present invention include celecoxib, valdecoxib, deracoxib, etoricoxib, rofecoxib, ABT-963 (2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-(3-hydroxy-3-methyl-1-butoxy)-5-[4-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl-3(2H)-pyridazinone; described in PCT Patent Application No. WO 00/24719), or meloxicam. A compound of the present invention can also be advantageously used in therapeutic combination with a prodrug of a COX-2 selective inhibitor, for example parecoxib.
Another chemotherapeutic agent which will be useful in combination with a compound of the present invention can be selected, for example, from the following non-comprehensive and non-limiting list:
Alpha-difluoromethylornithine (DFMO), 5-FU-fibrinogen, acanthifolic acid, aminothiadiazole, brequinar sodium, carmofur, Ciba-Geigy CGP-30694, cyclopentyl cytosine, cytarabine phosphate stearate, cytarabine conjugates, Lilly DATHF, Merrel Dow DDFC, dezaguanine, dideoxycytidine, dideoxyguanosine, didox, Yoshitomi DMDC, doxifluridine, Wellcome EHNA, Merck and Co. EX-015, fazarabine, floxuridine, fludarabine phosphate, 5-fluorouracil, N-(2xe2x80x2-furanidyl)-5-fluorouracil, Daiichi Seiyaku FO-152, isopropyl pyrrolizine, Lilly LY-188011, Lilly LY-264618, methobenzaprim, methotrexate, Wellcome MZPES, norspermidine, NCI NSC-127716, NCI NSC-264880, NCI NSC-39661, NCI NSC-612567, Warner-Lambert PALA, pentostatin, piritrexim, plicamycin, Asahi Chemical PL-AC, Takeda TAC-788, thioguanine, tiazofurin, Erbamont TIF, trimetrexate, tyrosine kinase inhibitors, tyrosine protein kinase inhibitors, Taiho UFT, uricytin, Shionogi 254-S, aldo-phosphamide analogues, altretamine, anaxirone, Boehringer Mannheim BBR-2207, bestrabucil, budotitane, Wakunaga CA-102, carboplatin, carmustine, Chinoin-139, Chinoin-153, chlorambucil, cisplatin, cyclophosphamide, American Cyanamid CL-286558, Sanofi CY-233, cyplatate, Degussa D-l9-384, Sumimoto DACHP(Myr)2, diphenylspiromustine, diplatinum cytostatic, Erba distamycin derivatives, Chugai DWA-2114R, ITI E09, elmustine, Erbamont FCE-24517, estramustine phosphate sodium, fotemustine, Unimed G-6-M, Chinoin GYKI-17230, hepsul-fam, ifosfamide, iproplatin, lomustine, mafosfamide, mitolactol, Nippon Kayaku NK-121, NCI NSC-264395, NCI NSC-342215, oxaliplatin, Upjohn PCNU, prednimustine, Proter PTT-119, ranimustine, semustine, SmithKline SKandF-101772, Yakult Honsha SN-22, spiromus-tine, Tanabe Seiyaku TA-077, tauromustine, temozolomide, teroxirone, tetraplatin, trimelamol, Taiho 4181-A, aclarubicin, actinomycin D, actinoplanone, Erbamont ADR-456, aeroplysinin derivative, Ajinomoto AN-201-II, Ajinomoto AN-3, Nippon Soda anisomycins, anthracycline, azino-mycin-A, bisucaberin, Bristol-Myers BL-6859, Bristol-Myers BMY-25067, Bristol-Myers BMY-25551, Bristol-Myers BMY-26605, Bristol-Myers BMY-27557, Bristol-Myers BMY-28438, bleomycin sulfate, bryostatin-1, Taiho C-1027, calichemycin, chromoximycin, dactinomycin, daunorubicin, Kyowa Hakko DC-102, Kyowa Hakko DC-79, Kyowa Hakko DC-88A, Kyowa Hakko DC89-A1, Kyowa Hakko DC92-B, ditrisarubicin B, Shionogi DOB-41, doxorubicin, doxorubicin-fibrinogen, elsamicin-A, epirubicin, erbstatin, esorubicin, esperamicin-A1, esperamicin-A1b, Erbamont FCE-21954, Fujisawa FK-973, fostriecin, Fujisawa FR-900482, glidobactin, gregatin-A, grincamycin, herbimycin, idarubicin, illudins, kazusamycin, kesarirhodins, Kyowa Hakko KM-5539, Kirin Brewery KRN-8602, Kyowa Hakko KT-5432, Kyowa Hakko KT-5594, Kyowa Hakko KT-6149, American Cyanamid LL-D49194, Meiji Seika ME 2303, menogaril, mitomycin, mitoxantrone, SmithKline M-TAG, neoenactin, Nippon Kayaku NK-313, Nippon Kayaku NKT-01, SRI International NSC-357704, oxalysine, oxaunomycin, peplomycin, pilatin, pirarubicin, porothramycin, pyrindamycin A, Tobishi RA-I, rapamycin, rhizoxin, rodorubicin, sibanomicin, siwenmycin, Sumitomo SM-5887, Snow Brand SN-706, Snow Brand SN-07, sorangicin-A, sparsomycin, SS Pharmaceutical SS-21020, SS Pharmaceutical SS-7313B, SS Pharmaceutical SS-9816B, steffimycin B, Taiho 4181-2, talisomycin, Takeda TAN-868A, terpentecin, thrazine, tricrozarin A, Upjohn U-73975, Kyowa Hakko UCN-10028A, Fujisawa WF-3405, Yoshitomi Y-25024 zorubicin, alpha-carotene, alpha-difluoromethyl-arginine, acitretin, Biotec AD-5, Kyorin AHC-52, alstonine, amonafide, amphethinile, amsacrine, Angiostat, ankinomycin, anti-neoplaston A10, antineoplaston A2, antineoplaston A3, antineoplaston A5, antineoplaston AS2-1, Henkel APD, aphidicolin glycinate, asparaginase, Avarol, baccharin, batracylin, benfluron, benzotript, Ipsen-Beaufour BIM-23015, bisantrene, Bristo-Myers BMY-4048 1, Vestar boron-10, bromofosfamide, Wellcome BW-502, Wellcome BW-773, caracemide, carmethizole hydrochloride, Ajinomoto CDAF, chlorsulfaquinoxalone, Chemex CHX-2053, Chemex CHX-100, Warner-Lambert CI-921, Warner-Lambert CI-937, Warner-Lambert CI-941, Warner-Lambert CI-958, clanfenur, claviridenone, ICN compound 1259, ICN compound 4711, Contracan, Yakult Honsha CPT-11, crisnatol, curaderm, cytochalasin B, cytarabine, cytocytin, Merz D-609, DABIS maleate, dacarbazine, datelliptinium, didemnin-B, dihaematoporphyrin ether, dihydrolenperone, dinaline, distamycin, Toyo Pharmar DM-341, Toyo Pharmar DM-75, Daiichi Seiyaku DN-9693, elliprabin, elliptinium acetate, Tubular EMPTY, ergotamine, etoposide, etretinate, fenretinide, Fujisawa FR-57704, gallium nitrate, genkwadaphnin, Chugai GLA-43, Glaxo GR-63178, grifolan NMF-5N, hexadecylphosphocholine, Green Cross HO-221, homoharringtonine, hydroxyurea, BTG ICRF-187, ilmofosine, isoglutamine, isotretinoin, Otsuka JI-36, Ramot K-477, Otsuak K-76COONa, Kureha Chemical K-AM, MECT Corp KI-8110, American Cyanamid L-623, leukoregulin, lonidamine, Lundbeck LU-23-112, Lilly LY-186641, NCI (US) MAP, marycin, Merrel Dow MDL-27048, Medco MEDR-340, merbarone, merocyanine derivatives, methylanilinoacridine, Molecular Genetics MGI-136, minactivin, mitonafide, mitoquidone, mopidamol, motretinide, Zenyaku Kogyo MST-16, N-(retinoyl)amino acids, Nisshin Flour Milling N-021, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, nafazatrom, Taisho NCU-190, nocodazole derivative, Normosang, NCI NSC-145813, NCI NSC-361456, NCI NSC-604782, NCI NSC-95580, octreotide, Ono ONO-112, oquizanocine, Akzo Org-10172, pancratistatin, pazelliptine, Warner-Lambert PD-111707, Warner-Lambert PD-115934, Warner-Lambert PD-131141, Pierre Fabre PE-1001, ICRT peptide D, piroxantrone, polyhaematoporphyrin, polypreic acid, Efamol porphyrin, probimane, procarbazine, proglumide, Invitron protease nexin I, Tobishi RA-700, razoxane, Sapporo Breweries RBS, restrictin-P, retelliptine, retinoic acid, Rhone-Poulenc RP-49532, Rhone-Poulenc RP-56976, SmithKline SKandF-104864, Sumitomo SM-108, Kuraray SMANCS, SeaPharm SP-10094, spatol, spirocyclopropane derivatives, spirogermanium, Unimed, SS Pharmaceutical SS-554, strypoldinone, Stypoldione, Suntory SUN 0237, Suntory SUN 2071, superoxide dismutase, Toyama T-506, Toyama T-680, taxol, Teijin TEI-0303, teniposide, thaliblastine, Eastman Kodak TJB-29, tocotrienol, Topostin, Teijin TT-82, Kyowa Hakko UCN-01, Kyowa Hakko UCN-1028, ukrain, Eastman Kodak USB-006, vinblastine sulfate, vincristine, vindesine, vinestramide, vinorelbine, vintriptol, vinzolidine, withanolides, Yamanouchi YM-534, uroguanylin, combretastatin, dolastatin, idarubicin, epirubicin, estramustine, cyclophosphamide, 9-amino-2-(S)-camptothecin, topotecan, irinotecan (Camptosar), exemestane, decapeptyl (tryptorelin), or an omega-3 fatty acid.
Examples of radioprotective agents which may be used in a combination therapy with the compounds of this invention include AD-5, adchnon, arnifostine analogues, detox, dimesna, 1-102, MM-159, N-acylated-dehydroalanines, TGF-Genentech, tiprotimod, amifostine, WR-151327, FUT-187, ketoprofen transdermal, nabumetone, superoxide dismutase (Chiron) and superoxide dismutase Enzon.
The compounds of the present invention will also be useful in treatment or prevention of angiogenesis-related disorders or conditions, for example, tumor growth, metastasis, macular degeneration, and atherosclerosis.
In a further embodiment, the present invention also provides therapeutic combinations for the treatment or prevention of ophthalmic disorders or conditions such as glaucoma. For example the present inventive compounds advantageously will be used in therapeutic combination with a drug which reduces the intraocular pressure of patients afflicted with glaucoma. Such intraocular pressure-reducing drugs include without limitation; latanoprost, travoprost, bimatoprost, or unoprostol. The therapeutic combination of a compound of the present invention plus an intraocular pressure-reducing drug will be useful because each is believed to achieve its effects by affecting a different mechanism.
In another combination of the present invention, the present inventive compounds can be used in therapeutic combination with an antihyperlipidemic or cholesterol-lowering drug such as a benzothiepine or a benzothiazepine antihyperlipidemic drug. Examples of benzothiepine antihyperlipidemic drugs useful in the present inventive therapeutic combination can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,391, herein incorporated by reference. Some benzothiazepine antihyperlipidemic drugs are described in WO 93/16055. Alternatively, the antihyperlipidemic or cholesterol-lowering drug useful in combination with a compound of the present invention can be an HMG Co-A reductase inhibitor. Examples of HMG Co-A reductase inhibitors useful in the present therapeutic combination include, individually, benfluorex, fluvastatin, lovastatin, provastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, cerivastatin, bervastatin, ZD-9720 (described in PCT Patent Application No. WO 97/06802), ZD-4522 (CAS No. 147098-20-2 for the calcium salt; CAS No. 147098-18-8 for the sodium salt; described in European Patent No. EP 521471), BMS 180431 (CAS No. 129829-03-4), or NK-104 (CAS No. 141750-63-2). The therapeutic combination of a compound of the present invention plus an antihyperlipidemic or cholesterol-lowering drug will be useful, for example, in reducing the risk of formation of atherosclerotic lesions in blood vessels. For example, atherosclerotic lesions often initiate at inflamed sites in blood vessels. It is established that antihyperlipidemic or cholesterol-lowering drug reduce risk of formation of atherosclerotic lesions by lowering lipid levels in blood. Without limiting the invention to a single mechanism of action, it is believed that one way the compounds of the present combination will work in concert to provide improved control of atherosclerotic lesions by, for example, reducing inflammation of the blood vessels in concert with lowering blood lipid levels.
In another embodiment of the invention, the present compounds can be used in combination with other compounds or therapies for the treatment of central nervous conditions or disorders such as migraine. For example, the present compounds can be used in therapeutic combination with caffeine, a 5-HT-1B/1D agonist (for example, a triptan such as sumatriptan, naratriptan, zolmitriptan, rizatriptan, almotriptan, or frovatriptan), a dopamine D4 antagonist (e.g., sonepiprazole), aspirin, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, indomethacin, naproxen sodium, isometheptene, dichloralphenazone, butalbital, an ergot alkaloid (e.g., ergotamine, dihydroergotamine, bromocriptine, ergonovine, or methyl ergonovine), a tricyclic antidepressant (e.g., amitriptyline or nortriptyline), a serotonergic antagonist (e.g., methysergide or cyproheptadine), a beta-andrenergic antagonist (e.g., propranolol, timolol, atenolol, nadolol, or metprolol), or a monoamine oxidase inhbitor (e.g., phenelzine or isocarboxazid). A further embodiment provides a therapeutic combination of a compound of the present invention with an opioid compound. Opioid compounds useful in this combination include without limitation morphine, methadone, hydromorphone, oxymorphone, levorphanol, levallorphan, codeine,dihydrocodeine, dihydrohydroxycodeinone, pentazocine, hydrocodone, oxycodone, nalmefene, etorphine, levorphanol, fentanyl, sufentanil, DAMGO, butorphanol, buprenorphine, naloxone, naltrexone, CTOP, diprenorphine, beta-funaltrexamine, naloxonazine, nalorphine, pentazocine, nalbuphine, naloxone benzoylhydrazone, bremazocine, ethylketocyclazocine, U50,488, U69,593, spiradoline, nor-binaltorphimine, naltrindole, DPDPE, [D-la2, glu4]deltorphin, DSLET, met-enkephalin, leu-enkaphalin, beta-endorphin, dynorphin A, dynorphin B, and alpha-neoendorphin. An advantage to the combination of the present invention with an opioid compound is that the present inventive compounds will allow a reduction in the dose of the opioid compound, thereby reducing the risk or severity of opioid side effects, such as opioid addiction.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means an acyclic alkyl radical, linear or branched, preferably containing from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, more preferably containing from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms, and still more preferably about 1 to 3 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d also encompasses cyclic alkyl radicals containing from 3 to about 7 carbon atoms, preferably from 3 to 5 carbon atoms. Said alkyl radicals can be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, chloroethyl, hydroxyethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, cyanobutyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, aminopentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical, linear or branched, in so much as it contains at least one double bond. Such radicals containing from 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to about 4 carbon atoms, more preferably from 2 to about 3 carbon atoms. Said alkenyl radicals may be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of suitable alkenyl radicals include propenyl, 2-chloropropylenyl, buten-1-yl, isobutenyl, penten-1-yl, 2-methylbuten-1-yl, 3-methylbuten-1-yl, hexen-1-yl, 3-hydroxyhexen-1-yl, hepten-1-yl, and octen-1-yl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical, linear or branched, in so much as it contains one or more triple bonds, such radicals containing 2 to about 6 carbon atoms, preferably from 2 to about 4 carbon atoms, more preferably from 2 to about 3 carbon atoms. Said alkynyl radicals may be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of suitable alkynyl radicals include ethynyl, propynyl, hydroxypropynyl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, pentyn-1-yl, pentyn-2-yl, 4-methoxypentyn-2-yl, 3-methylbutyn-1-yl, hexyn-1-yl, hexyn-2-yl, hexyn-3-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutyn-1-yl radicals and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of 1 to about 6 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to about 3 carbon atoms, such as a methoxy radical. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy alkyls. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy, tetrafluoroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, and fluoropropoxy.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of 1 to about 6 carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. An example of xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94).
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkylthio radicals, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include methylthiomethyl.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d means a saturated or unsaturated mono- or multi-ring carbocycle wherein one or more carbon atoms is replaced by N, S, P, or O. This includes, for example, the following structures: 
wherein Z, Z1, Z2 or Z3 is C, S, P, O, or N, with the proviso that one of Z, Z1, Z2 or Z3 is other than carbon, but is not O or S when attached to another Z atom by a double bond or when attached to another O or S atom. Furthermore, the optional substituents are understood to be attached to Z, Z1, Z2 or Z3 only when each is C. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d also includes fully saturated ring structures such as piperazinyl, dioxanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, oxiranyl, aziridinyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, thiazolidinyl, and others. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d also includes partially unsaturated ring structures such as dihydroflranyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolinyl, pyrrolinyl, chromanyl, dihydrothiophenyl, and others.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d means a fully unsaturated heterocycle.
In either xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroaryl,xe2x80x9d the point of attachment to the molecule of interest can be at the heteroatom or elsewhere within the ring.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a mono- or multi-ringed carbocycle wherein each ring contains three to about seven carbon atoms, preferably three to about five carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloalkenyl, and cycloheptyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d additionally encompasses spiro systems.
The term xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d means a doubly bonded oxygen.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d means a radical comprising an alkyl radical that is bonded to an oxygen atom, such as a methoxy radical. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Still more preferred alkoxy radicals have one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d means a fully unsaturated mono- or multi-ring carbocycle, including, but not limited to, substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, naphthyl, or anthracenyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccombination therapyxe2x80x9d means the administration of two or more therapeutic agents to treat a therapeutic condition or disorder described in the present disclosure, for example atherosclerosis, pain, inflammation, migraine, neoplasia, angiogenisis-related condition or disorder, or other. Such administration encompasses co-administration of these therapeutic agents in a substantially simultaneous manner, such as in a single capsule having a fixed ratio of active ingredients or in multiple, separate capsules for each active ingredient. In addition, such administration also encompasses use of each type of therapeutic agent in a sequential manner. In either case, the treatment regimen will provide beneficial effects of the drug combination in treating the conditions or disorders described herein.
The phrase xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effectivexe2x80x9d is intended to include and qualify a combined amount of active ingredients in a combination therapy. This combined amount will achieve the goal of ameliorating the symptoms of, reducing or eliminating the targeted condition.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the compounds are represented by Formula I, II or III 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein:
R1 is H or methyl;
R2 is H or methyl.
In another embodiment of Formula I, II or III, the compounds are represented wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is H or methyl.
In another embodiment of Formula I, II or III, the compounds are represented wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is methyl.
In another embodiment the compounds are represented by Formula I, II or III wherein:
R1 is H; and
R2 is H.
Formula I, II or III may also be represented wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is H or methyl.
Another embodiment of the invention is Formula I, II or III wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is H.
The compounds of Formula I, II or III may also be represented wherein:
R1 is methyl; and
R2 is methyl.
The compounds may also be represented wherein:
R1 is H or methyl; and
R2 is H.
In addition, the present invention contemplates the E and Z isomers of Formula I, II, and III within the intended scope.
Methods of using the compounds of Formula I, II and III include the use of inhibiting nitric oxide synthesis in a subject in need of such inhibition by administering a therapeutically effective amount of the present compound, selectively inhibiting nitric oxide synthesis produced by inducible nitric oxide synthase over nitric oxide produced by the constitutive forms of nitric oxide synthase in a subject in need of such inhibition by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula I, II or III, lowering nitric oxide levels in a subject in need of such by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula I, II or III, lowering nitric oxide levels in a subject in need of such by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula I, II or III.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I, II or III are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I, II or III may be prepared from inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, examples of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucoronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethylsulfonic, benzenesulfonic, sulfanilic, stearic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I, II or III include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, choline, chloroprocaine, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procain. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I, II or III by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I, II or III.
While it may be possible for the compounds of Formula I, II or III to be administered as the raw chemical, it is preferable to present them as a pharmaceutical composition. According to a further aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula I, II or III or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers thereof and optionally one or more other therapeutic ingredients. The carrier(s) must be acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not deleterious to the recipient thereof.
The formulations include those suitable for oral, parenteral (including subcutaneous, intradermal, intramuscular, intravenous and intraarticular), rectal and topical (including dermal, buccal, sublingual and intraocular) administration although the most suitable route may depend upon for example the condition and disorder of the recipient. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any of the methods well known in the art of pharmacy. All methods include the step of bringing into association a compound of Formula I, II or III or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof with the carrier which constitutes one or more accessory ingredients. In general, the formulations are prepared by uniformly and intimately bringing into association the active ingredient with liquid carriers or finely divided solid carriers or both and then, if necessary, shaping the product into the desired formulation.
Formulations of the present invention suitable for oral administration may be presented as discrete units such as capsules, cachets or tablets each containing a predetermined amount of the active ingredient; as a powder or granules; as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous liquid or a non-aqueous liquid; or as an oil-in-water liquid emulsion or a water-in-oil liquid emulsion. The active ingredient may also be presented as a bolus, electuary or paste.
A tablet may be made by compression or molding, optionally with one or more accessory ingredients. Compressed tablets may be prepared by compressing in a suitable machine the active ingredient in a free-flowing form such as a powder or granules, optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, lubricating, surface active or dispersing agent. Molded tablets may be made by molding in a suitable machine a mixture of the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent. The tablets may optionally be coated or scored and may be formulated so as to provide slow or controlled release of the active ingredient therein.
Formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous and non-aqueous sterile injection solutions which may contain anti-oxidants, buffers, bacteriostats and solutes which render the formulation isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient; and aqueous and non-aqueous sterile suspensions which may include suspending agents and thickening agents. The formulations may be presented in unit-dose or multi-dose containers, for example sealed ampoules and vials, and may be stored in a freeze-dried (lyophilized) condition requiring only the addition of the sterile liquid carrier, for example, saline, water-for-injection, immediately prior to use. Extemporaneous injection solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders, granules and tablets of the kind previously described.
Formulations for rectal administration may be presented as a suppository with the usual carriers such as cocoa butter or polyethylene glycol.
Formulations for topical administration in the mouth, for example buccally or sublingually, include lozenges comprising the active ingredient in a flavored basis such as sucrose and acacia or tragacanth, and pastilles comprising the active ingredient in a basis such as gelatin and glycerin or sucrose and acacia.
Preferred unit dosage formulations are those containing an effective dose, as herein below recited, or an appropriate fraction thereof, of the active ingredient.
It should be understood that in addition to the ingredients particularly mentioned above, the formulations of this invention may include other agents conventional in the art having regard to the type of formulation in question, for example those suitable for oral administration may include flavoring agents.
The compounds of the invention may be administered orally or via injection at a dose of from 0.001 to 2500 mg/kg per day. The dose range for adult humans is generally from 0.005 mg to 10 g/day. Tablets or other forms of presentation provided in discrete units may conveniently contain an amount of compound of the invention which is effective at such dosage or as a multiple of the same, for instance, units containing 0.5 mg to 200 mg, usually around 0.5 mg to 100 mg.
The compounds of Formula I, II or III are preferably administered orally or by injection (intravenous or subcutaneous). The precise amount of compound administered to a patient will be the responsibility of the attendant physician. However, the dose employed will depend on a number of factors, including the age and sex of the patient, the precise disorder being treated, and its severity. Also, the route of administration may vary depending on the condition and its severity.
Compounds of the present invention can exist in tautomeric, geometric or stereoisomeric forms. The present invention contemplates all such compounds, including cis- and trans-geometric isomers and mixtures thereof, E- and Z-geometric isomers and mixtures thereof, R- and S-enantiomers, diastereomers, d-isomers, 1-isomers, the racemic mixtures thereof and other mixtures thereof, as falling within the scope of the invention. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of such tautomeric, geometric or stereoisomeric forms are also included within the invention.
The terms xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d denote a form of geometric isomerism in which two carbon atoms connected by a double bond will each have two highest ranking groups on the same side of the double bond (xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d) or on opposite sides of the double bond (xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d). Some of the compounds described contain alkenyl groups, and are meant to include both cis and trans or xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d geometric forms. Other compounds of the invention include mixtures of both the cis/Z and the trans/E isomers.
Some of the compounds described contain one or more stereocenters and are meant to include R, S, and mixtures of R and S forms for each stereocenter present. Some of the compounds described contain one or more geometric isomers and are meant to include E, Z and mixtures of E and Z forms for each stereocenter present. 
The following examples can be made using the preceding synthetic schemes and are provided to illustrate the present invention and not intended to limit the scope thereof. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds.
The following general synthetic sequences are useful in making the present invention. 
The following examples can be made using the preceding synthetic schemes and are provided to illustrate the present invention and not intended to limit the scope thereof. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds.